Desultory Love
by DulcetSenerade
Summary: Niall wasn't supposed to be at that party. He knew Harry wasn't the loving type. He should've listened. Starts out light/normal, gets dark in later chapters. MA for mpreg, yaoi, slight rape. Narry, slight Lilo and hints of Nosh.
1. Chapter 1

THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENTS AND MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL AUDIENCE.

Summary: Niall wasn't supposed to be at that party. He knew Harry wasn't the loving type. He should've listened. Starts out light/normal, gets dark in later chapters. MA for mpreg, yaoi, slight rape. Narry, slight Lilo and hints of Nosh.

I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION IN ANY WAY, NOR DO I CLAIM THIS STORY TO BE BASED ON TRUE EVENTS.

A/N: Okay so I wrote this in the 7th grade and forgot about it, and I recently found it again, hidden in my gmail. I decided the plot was promising so I decided to change a few things and continue it. So, here we go, a story written by 12/13 year old me. *7*)/

Niall is 15 in this, Josh and Liam are 16, and Harry, Zayn and Lou are 17)

Desultory Love

Blue eyes stared intensely at the clock on top of the whiteboard. _Not long now..._He glanced back at his teacher babbling away from his seat at the back of the classroom. His eyes darting back to the clock every few seconds. He turned to his teacher for a moment to make it seem like he was paying attention.

Back to the clock.

_5..._

He could see the students fiddling restlessly on their chairs.

_4..._

Longing to be outside, in the fresh air.

_3..._

"...stay safe...eager...next term.." Was all he could register from his oblivious teacher, not aware no one was listening to her.

_2..._

His eyes widened a little. _Come on..._

_1..._

He bit his bottom lip and squinted his eyes.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG~_

"Wow! I guess it's already time! See you soon class, have a good spring break!..." He didn't bother listen to the rest of what she was saying, grinning from ear to ear, he jumped up from his seat with a "WHOOP!" and dashed out of his last class of the second term. "NIALL!" He heard his teacher yell out from the classroom. He just ran faster through the agonizingly long hallways of Colaiste Mhure High*. The Irish boy named Niall passed by his locker to get his stuff and quickly ran out the front entrance of his tiresome high school, one thing on his mind; _freedom!_

Once out of the building, he decided to pass by the field on his way to his usual after-school hang-out place for him and his best-and only-friends. He slowed his pace as he neared the school field, getting tired from all that running. He looked around-the grassy clearing was empty, apart from a group of giggling girls sitting on a nearby bench. He heard footsteps and loud chatter not far behind him. Familiar voices getting louder as they approached. His eyes widened in realization. _Them again!_ He walked faster, breaking into a too-fast-to-be-walking run. Sadly, he didn't make it far enough because he heard the all too familiar laugh of a certain green-eyed individual. "Hey Blondie!" He stopped dead. _Don't turn around Niall,_he urged himself, _whatever you do, just don't turn- "_O-oh! Hi...er..." He turned his head, looking at the mischievous guys behind him. Harry, the curly-haired heart-throb of the school, flanked by his equally attractive friends Zayn and Louis who were smirking at him.

He gulped involuntarily. These guys where the most popular guys at school, always having girls-and even some guys-falling at their feet. Harry smiled a not-so-innocent smile. The blue-eyed boy's stomach did a double back flip. There was something about the lad that made his cheeks burn and hands get sweaty. He was known to be a player and had a different girl with him every week or so. Harry's large but undoubtedly soft hands came up and started waving in front of Niall's face, his lips moving in a hypnotizing trance...Wait- moving? "HELLO? Anyone there?" He had been so deep in thought he had no idea he had been staring at Harry this whole time. "Er-what?" He asked dumbly.

Harry smirked knowingly then shrugged. "Just wanted to know if you and your, um, "friends" were coming to my house-party this weekend." Party? He pinched himself, making sure he was not dreaming or was in another fantasy...

"And, yes, this is reality." Harry chuckled.

Niall blushed at being caught. He snapped his fingers, index finger pointed to the group and said; "Ah- haha, sure...we'll be there!" He winced at his "interesting" show. _God! Why am I so awkward!_

"Yeah, sure, just tell your friends" Harry shook his head, still chuckling at the awkward nerve-ball that was Niall Horan.

Niall nodded and sprinted towards the nearest Nando's, where his buddies were waiting for him. As soon as he got near the doors he stopped to take a breath. "Whew, I really need to work out more." He muttered to himself as he pushed open the doors.

He soon spotted Liam and Josh, sitting at a booth near a window at the far back of the restaurant. Niall ran up to them, knocking down two waiters on the way. "Hey watch it, bub!" One of them yelled to him.

He sat opposite to the two awaiting lads. "Guys, guess what!"

Liam turned to him and smirked. "You're late, that's what!"

"Yeah and what's with that goofy smile on your face?" Josh snickered beside him.

Niall realized that, in fact, he _was_smiling like an idiot. He quickly shrugged it off and shook his head in annoyance. "Ugh no! Just guess!"

Liam and Josh looked at each other and shrugged. "You _finally_ got yourself a girlfriend?" Josh tried.

"I wish, but no. Common you guys suck!"

"You lost your virginity?"

"N- What?"

"You got chicken for lunch again?"

Niall was getting restless at his friend's foolish attempts. "No! Even better, we got invited to the party of the year!" He fist-pumped the air and wooped.

Liam scrunched his face in confusion. "But I didn't even organize it yet!" Josh replied wittily.

"You wish! I meant Harry's party!" Niall laughed.

Liam blinked. "Styles? Harry Styles? As in the chick-magnet of the school?"

Niall nodded eagerly. "That's the one!"

"What does that rich snob want? He's probably only inviting us for public entertainment." Josh huffed.

Niall winced at the possibility of getting publicly humiliated...and that the fact the probability of it being the reason Harry had even bothered to talk to him was with a high 60%. Harry and friends didn't really talk to them much apart from the occasional "Hello".

But surely that wasn't the reason of the invitation...

"Well, I for one, don't care what you guys say! I'm going." He said decidedly. He ignored the disapproving look on Josh's face and turned to Liam. "How about you? You haven't said much, is there something on your mind?"

"O-oh huh?" Liam snapped back to reality. _That's weird..._Niall thought,_Liam isn't the dreamer type, I wonder what's up..._

_"_I was just asking If you where going to Harry Styles's party?" Liam shrugged. "If you're going I guess I will..."

Josh stood up. "What? You guys are going to get embarrassed I swear." He shook his head and looked at his watch. "Well, I have to get going soon, still got some packing to do."

Niall titled his head slightly. "Packing?" He asked.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, didn't Liam tell you? I'm going to Canada for the next 2 weeks" He looked at a flustered looking Liam pointedly. "Sorry! I forgot!" Liam apologized lamely. "Is that why you didn't want us to go? 'cause you were gonna miss out on the fun?" Niall prodded, amused by the look of accusation on Josh's face. "No way! I'll be too busy camping with bears to care about lame parties." He chuckled at his own joke. Then his face got serious. "But really, you guys won't fit in at that party...Something bad always happens!" He said, checking his watch again. "Well, see you guys in two weeks!" He gave each a tight hug and quick goodbye. He looked at niall's disappointed expression and laughed; "What? Gonna miss my amazing jokes while I'm gone?" He made a final joke before running off.

Niall chuckled and turned to Liam, who had distant look in his eyes. "Hey, is something up?" He asked, getting concerned at his friend's off-ness.

Liam blinked at him, confusion clear in his caramel brown eyes. "Oh! Um...yeah...listen Niall...I have something to tell you..." He said warily, looking on each side before getting up and walking towards the washrooms, pointing to Niall to follow him. Niall just blinked and followed Liam to the men's washroom. As soon as they got in, Liam locked the door and looked at him exasperated. Niall backed away...what was wrong with that guy.

"I- I'm..." Liam looked around the room, anywhere but at Niall, and his gaze finally dropped to his feet.

"You're what?" Niall asked, not really wanting to know.

Liam took a deep breath and sighed. "I've been thinking about if for a while and...please don't hate me for this but- I think I'm..."

"Just spit it out already!"

"NIALL I THINK I MIGHT BE GAY ALRIGHT?" Liam yelled and quickly regretted it. An old man came out from one of the booths and started waving his cane around madly. "YA WANNA YELL? GO YELL OUTSIDE! HOOLIGANS!" The man yelled and pushed Liam aside to open the locked door and shuffled away, looking very annoyed. Liam looked at Niall clearly embarrassed.

Niall just stood there. Was this a confession? Wait- Liam was gay? "Oh Liam!" He looked at his friend.

Liam sighed and looked back at his feet. "I don't know...Maybe I'm just gay for one guy in particular..." He trailed away.

Niall looked at Liam, clearly flattered. "How do I say this- I'm very flattered you have fallen for me but-" Liam looked at him like he had grown two heads, then chuckled slightly. "Aha, not you! Sorry! It's someone else..." Niall blinked in embarrassment. "O-oh!"

He blushed. "Is it Josh then?"

Liam looked at him and made a are-you-kidding-me look. "No! You guys are my brothers!" Then he sighed again for the tenth time that day. "I'll tell you when we go to the party..." Niall was about to protest but then decided not to trouble the boy more than he already was. He nodded and proceeded to hug the taller boy.

"It's okay though, and I'm sure Josh will accept you and your gayness" He joked.

Liam nodded and they both walked out the washroom.

ed and quickly regretted it. An old man came out from one of the booths and started waving his cane around madly. "YA WANNA YELL? GO YELL OUTSIDE! HOOLIGANS!" The man yelled and pushed Liam aside to open the locked door and shuffled away, looking very annoyed. Liam looked at Niall clearly embarrassed.

Niall just stood there. Was this a confession? Wait- Liam was gay? "Oh Liam!" He looked at his friend.

Liam sighed and looked back at his feet. "I don't know...Maybe I'm just gay for one guy in particular..." He trailed away.

Niall looked at Liam, clearly flattered. "How do I say this- I'm very flattered you have fallen for me but-" Liam looked at him like he had grown two heads, then chuckled slightly. "Aha, not you! Sorry! It's someone else..." Niall blinked in embarrassment. "O-oh!"

He blushed. "Is it Josh then?"

Liam looked at him and made a are-you-kidding-me look. "No! You guys are my brothers!" Then he sighed again for the tenth time that day. "I'll tell you when we go to the party..." Niall was about to protest but then decided not to trouble the boy as he already was. He nodded and proceeded to hug the taller boy.

"It's okay though, and I'm sure Josh will accept you and your gayness" He joked.

Liam nodded and they both walked out the washroom.

*Colaiste Mhure High School For boys; I actually had to a little research there. I realize Niall is in Britain so it's technically impossible for him to be at that school. But hey, it's my story right?


	2. Chapter 2

Niall looked at his walk-in closet quizzically. "Ugh! Why don't I ever have anything good to wear!" He inwardly cursed himself for sounding like a girl.

A sound near the door made him turn around.

"Greg?" He had lived alone with his brother for as long as he could remember, and that guy never seemed to understand that this was Niall's room and he had to knock! "Hey little bro!" The other said cheerfully, then his gaze drifted towards Niall's bed. "Going somewhere?" He asked, nodding towards the wad of clothes on the bed. Niall blinked. "Er- Well, I'm going to a party tonight...?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

Greg shook his head in dismay. "Absolutely _not_!" He said, putting the emphasis on the "not".

"What! Why not!" Honestly, Greg could be so unpredictable sometimes.

"You didn't even ask me for permission!" Niall looked at him with a are-you-fucking-kidding-me look. What kind of excuse was that! He hadn't really bothered to ask Greg to go places before, why should he start now?

"I never do! You know that's no reason not to let me go!" Niall huffed. He couldn't let Liam go alone, besides, he really wanted to see the guy Liam had his eyes on.

"There will be horny and drunk teenagers and whatnot! You'll get hurt!" Niall rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't drink or have sex with anyone!" He promised.

Greg sighed. "No Niall, you're not going, and that's final!"

Niall looked at him with dismay written all over his face. "B-But-"

"No buts, you're staying here, and I'll be downstairs if you need me." Greg cut him off. Niall glared at his retreating back. "This isn't fair!" He punched his bed and burried his face in his pillow.

He stayed like that for a long time until he heard his cellphone ring. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and grabbed it.

Niall picked up after the second ring. "Niall! Where are you? People are already starting to come and I'm outside near the gates waiting for you." Liam...

"Gff faid I counff fuum" He muffled into his pillow.

"What?"

"Greg said I couldn't go!" He lifted his head and turned on his back, phone still in hands.

"What! Why?"

Niall shrugged, then realized Liam couldn't see him. "Dunno" He didn't feel like explaining.

He heard Liam sigh at the end of the line. "What now?"

Niall shook his head. "Go on without me..." But honestly, he really didn't want Liam to go without him. There was silence at the end of the line and Niall knew Liam was thinking. "If only you could jump out the window" He heard Liam mutter.

He looked longingly at the window..._yeah..._If only he could sneak his way out...His head shot up and anf he grinned evily. "Liam that's it!"

"What's it?"

"I CAN come to the party! I'll sneak there! Greg won't even know I'm gone, he's probably watching Titanic again...he always falls asleep after the first song!"

"No! NIALL NO!" Liam, being his usual protective self..._tsk tsk tsk_

He was already dressed in his casual skinnies and tight polo shirt with supras, of course, and out the window he went. Grabbing on to a nearby branch, he slid down the tree and there was nothing Liam could do to stop him.

"I'm on my way Buddy!" He said, before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So, Sorry if Harry sounds like a creep in this, it was totally unententional o3o (I think I also forgot to mention that Harry is bisexual in this story)

-Harry's POV-

"There, that's the last one" Louis said, placing the last bottles of alcohol, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Harry nodded. "Thanks for helping guys." He honestly couldn't have done it himself. His parents were away on private business and his sister just locked herself in her room on the third floor doing god knows what. That left him alone to care for the giant mansion they called a house.

Zayn shrugged. "This will be a wild one, that's for sure." He smirked.

"I know," Harry said, flashing his signature cheeky smile. The house was, what one would call, 'party perfect'. There was everything a party would need, with his pool out in the back and 56 orders of pizzas, this was surely going to be a party to remember. _I just hope Gemma won't mind... _ he thought, putting a finger on his lips thoughtfully.

He shrugged it off, instead thinking of all the choices he had for tonight's..."nightly activities"... His mind wandered back to the blonde boy from yesterday. He had his eyes on him for a while; he was just too innocent! He could already imagine all the things he could do to that precious boy..._Niall...yeah... that's his name...mmm _he could see it now, Niall screaming his name out, all sweaty and-

"Looks like some people are already starting to fill up your parking lot." Louis interrupted his thoughts. Harry shook his head and beamed at all the people starting to fill up his front yard. "Well, my dear friends, let's begin this party yeah?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Since Niall didn't have a car—or license, for that matter—he took his stupid bike. No you didn't read that wrong, he took his rusty old bicycle. He zipped off to Harry's house, he knew he was already late thanks to stupid Greg, he didn't want to make Liam wait like that.

He made sure to ''park'' way out of view of anyone at the party. He ran all the rest of the way, using the loud music and noise as a compass. What he saw made his jaw drop. _That is no house. No way. Why the hell would anyone need that much terrain anyway?_

He looked at the impressive mansion, front yard crowded with already drunk teenagers. He saw Liam near the gate and ran up to him. "Heeeey! The pimp is 'ere!" He laughed at his own inside joke. Liam, on the other hand was not laughing. "What if you get caught?" He asked nervously. "Yeah right. Trust me, I won't. And if I do—which I probably won't—I'll just say I was at your house." He answered simply. Liam seemed satisfied enough with his answer so they proceeded through the gates.

Niall's stomach was butterfly paradise right then. As much as he hated to admit it, he hadn't really been to an actual party with this many people before. He couldn't help but remember Josh's warning._ "You don't belong there."_ He shuddered. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He reassured himself and followed Liam through the packed yard, entering the huge palace.

"Wow..." the inside was even more stunning than the outside, with valuable art and decorations on the dainty walls. Liam didn't even bat an eye. Niall snickered bitterly; of course, he's used to all this fancy, he lives in an estate himself... Niall on the other hand wasn't exactly what one would call rich...Not at all, in fact they only had "What is truly necessary" as Greg liked to put it. But they both knew that was Greg's way of saying "all we can afford". Niall sighed, now wasn't exactly the time to wallow in self-pity. He smiled at Liam. "So where is this princess you where talking about, lover-boy?" He prodded Liam with his elbow.  
"S-Shut up!" Liam swatted him away half-heartedly, staring at something-or someone- in the distance. Niall followed his gaze and what he saw made his jaw drop for the second time that day. "LOUIS TOMLINSON?" He whisper-yelled, looking at the blue-eyed brunette now looking their way. "Do you ever shut your mouth!?" Liam hissed, looking back up at the dashing male before them. "Great, now he saw us!" Liam continued, probably just talking to himself. Niall rolled his eyes and looked around, looking for no one in particular.  
He shuddered, feeling someone's gaze on him. He looked around again until his eyes rested on a pair of forest-green ones. He gulped. _HE's the one staring at me?_ He felt very uncomfortable under that predatory gaze.

Niall broke the intense staring contest and poked Liam—who was still drooling over Louis— 's cheek. "Um...Liam, I think I'll just go have a drink or something..." He said; right now he wanted to do anything to get that boy to stop staring at him like he was a piece of steak. He fast-walked to the food table and took whatever was in front of him,not bothering with the label. He popped the cap open and downed the whole drink in one go. Some people were staring at him in awe. Niall blinked. "Wha-?" He was starting to feel woozy and the butterflies in his stomach where replaced by horrid moths. He looked at the label and his eyes widened "NORIVUS?" He shouted. Who, in their right state of mind would put that drink for teenagers, no less! He clutched his stomach. "well, so much for that promise..." He remembered the no-drinking promise he made to his brother.

He staggered away from the food table and bumped into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oof!" He fell to the ground with a hard thud. He looked up at the other, rubbing his sore bum, and squinted his eyes. A rather large figure stood tall, facing away from him. He recognized the other to be a school-mate of his...Will Scott was it?

The said boy turned to him. "Oi! Watch where you're-" Then he stopped. squinted his eyes at Niall and laughed. "AHAHA! Who invited YOU to the party?" He said, rather loudly, probably wanting attention. Niall looked down at his shoes. "Um...Harry Styles?" He replied honestly. Will stopped laughing and Niall was aware they now had a little audience. _I don't have time for this!_ He got up, steadying himself on his feet and was about to walk away when a firm hand grabbed him by his collar. "Where do you think you're going?" Will said, leaning in so that Niall could smell his retched alcohol-breath. He scrunched his nose in disgust and turned his head.

"Away." Niall replied simply, peeling Will's hand away from him. He turned around and before he could do anything, he registered the flying fist and ducked just in time. _That bastard tried to punch me!_ Blinded by rage, he got up and threw a hard punch, landing it square in Will's face, knocking the guy out flat. He wasn't sure if the drink making him aggressive or not, but he didn't like where this was headed."Anyone else?" He said, looking at the shocked teens around him. They all scrambled away hastily, murmuring amongst themselves. "Thought so..." He muttered.

He looked around once again, people where dancing and laughing, some where pressed together, doing unspeakable things. Then he spotted Liam, arms around Louis's waist, snogging the lad, unaware that Niall was watching. Niall held back a laugh. "Wow..."He whistled, looking at the pair. He snickered, Liam was never going to hear the end if this tomorrow. He watched them leave the house, Louis dragging Liam by his hand away. Probably going to-

His thoughts were interrupted by his alcohol-filled stomach making a very loud gurgling sound.  
"Ugh!" He growled, clutching his pained stomach, suddenly feeling like his stomach weighed a ton. _I'm gonna throw-up-_He looked around for a bathroom, a place with not to many people...anything! He could feel the puke coming up so he raced up the stairs blindly. He didn't even care that this was someone else's property and that no one was allowed up here, he ran down the long empty hallway, searching for a washroom. He tried opening a few doors but they where all locked. "Great!" He muttered and immediately regretted it as he threw up all of his stomach's contents, freeing his body of some of the retched alcohol. "Ugh" He shuddered and looked around, still clutching his stomach. He needed to lie down...He found an open door and entered the room swiftly, closing the door behind him.

He looked around what looked to be a bedroom. There was expensive furniture and even more expensive wallpaper, a king-sized bed was sat against one wall and the view from the enormous glass window was of the astonishing flower-filled garden. The pool was not in view and he wondered what part of the house he was in...  
He walked up to the window and closed the silky drapes. The tired boy sat on the—very comfy, might I add—bed and laid down on his back. There was a fresh scent in the room, too, and it smelled oddly familiar—well it certainly helped calm Niall down a little. "This room is so peaceful...you can't even hear the loud music..." He murmured softly to himself. Niall would do anything to live here, minus the constant parties of course. He loved to party, but not THAT much —and not with these jerks.

He sighed and relaxed deeply onto the soft mattress. He was about to drift off into the wondrous world of sleep but the sound of the door opening jolted him awake. He looked suspiciously at the door that was slowly opening. His eyes widened at who it was. Of all people, Harry Styles was standing right there at the door frame, not even noticing Niall's presence, his head was turned and he was yelling something along the lines of "I'll be right back, I need to grab something from my room!". _Of course you dumbass! Who did you expect? The Easter bunny!? This is his house, you can't just waltz in his room and lay down on his bed._ His conscience yelled at him._ Hurry up and get the fuck out of here!_

Harry turned and looked directly at Niall, perplexed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh the suspense!


	4. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER (SORRY!)

Um ok SO the reason why I'm so late at publishing the next chapter isssss because i died!

ok no actually I was just away on vacation I'm so sorry and then when I was writing/editing the next chapter my computer completely shut down and I didn't save! So I have to completely rewright that chapter and ugh D: (ok enough with the excuses)

I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP SOME TIME TOMORROW (ish)

btw i hate this site for not having an automatic save hkj;adsh;sd


End file.
